The utility of electric vehicles (EVs), as opposed to the traditional ones, does not depend on the long-established approach of refilling the car petroleum. EVs rely heavily on large rechargeable batteries. Due to the benefit of being more environmentally friendly than non-EVs, there is a significant increase in the popularity in EVs which, at the same time, creates the challenge of having sufficient power supply for recharging EVs through current infrastructure.
The growing popularity in EVs does not only heighten its demand, but also the demand for electricity. However, given the limited supply of electricity at a location supported by current infrastructure, especially in car park areas where electricity is originally designed to be used for lighting rather than recharging cars, distribution of electricity becomes more challenging. As spaces are limited in car parks to install these electric vehicle chargers, so, even if there is an adequate supply of electricity there may be an inadequate number of EV chargers installed. Therefore, it is desirable to have a system to allocate electricity for electric vehicle chargers and to allocate time slots for using the electric vehicle chargers. The following invention can compensate for these limitations as it schedules the available electricity to EV chargers by means of enabling and disabling a plurality of relays. An EV can be authorized and reserved by its user's identity and charged from these EV charging stations in exchange of a payment or other means of cost. By the means of this invention the possibility of its availability can increase from which EV users can benefit.